Sir Richard of Morgen
Sir Richard of Morgen is a character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by Adam. A knight of the 15th Century, Sir Richard finds himself displayed in Heartania 2063. Why he is here, he doesn't know. Biography 15th Century Richard was born in the Kingdom of Morgen where he was raised from a very young age to join the Knight's Order. He grew as a talented swordsman though a not-so-gifted rider on horseback, ridiculed by his peers for his continual failure to ride. Though during the ceremony as the young Princess of Morgen came of age it was Richard she selected as her personal guardian, impressed by his swordsmanship as well as his charm. This was when he acquired the sword Stormkeeper. Upon joining the Royal Guard he was given a selection of any weapon from the Royal Armoury. After thorough searching he happened upon an old, weathered and faded blade, apparently named Stormkeeper after its previous wielder was struck by lightning and killed. The Guard warned him that this sword was beyond repair, cracked and old but Richard saw charm in it and decided he would take it anyway; no custom said he couldn't just use his standard-issue longsword. But one right then was an assault on the kingdom as an entire faction of militarised rogues burst into the villages. The rogues took the villagers captive and demanded that the king relinquished the position of the Lights of Morning; a fable chest of artefacts known in legend in be historically entwined with the history of The Kingdom of Morgen. But the king didn't budge and instead declared he had no such knowledge on these supposed Lights. The Lights were said to grant those who found them great power, an amazing bounty for any potential ruler of the land. And so with the king saying nothing the villagers began to die. In distress the princess confided in Richard, beseeching him to take her on horseback to where she had learned - through studying the Royal Library - to be the location of the Lights of Morning. Fearful of his ability to keep herself outside the castle walls and conscious of his Richard realised he had forgotten his longsword, only bringing the defunct Stormkeeper. Quickly the two arrived at the caves and - after some exploring - happened upon what appeared to be a chest of gold. Seeking to bring the treasure to the rogues in return for her kingdom's freedom and her people's lives the princess eased open the chest to find.... Unbeknownst to them, a small team of these rogues had tailed the pair to and through these caves, just as easily finding their way to the same cavern they had found. But when they arrived all they found was an empty, now-stone chest, a pendant of gleaming silver and gemstone and a golden, immaculate blade resembling Stormkeeper. The rogues returned these two items to their leaders, the faction leaving the kingdom decimated thinking they had their bounty. But they were never able to tap into the supposed power of these 'artefacts'. Curiously, the knight and the princess were never seen again. Many believed they had run off into the sunset together... but reality tells a different story. Legacy The amulet and the sword made their way between many hands over generations and generations, from various heroes, monarchs and nobles, many collectors and historians before finding their way to the Heartania History Museum, on loan from the Morgen Trust, known as the Morning Treasures. Though recent events have sparked a change in them, the sword particularly giving off strange electromagnetic pulses and readings. Appearance 5'9". Richard stands at around average height in modern day but was quite tall for his time. While not particularly pale Richard's white skin contrasts his wavy, longer than average, dark-brown hair. His eyes are a dull brown-green. Richard wears a blue tabard with gold linings bearing his house's griffin crest over simple chainmail with weathered, metal pauldrons and greaves and brown boots. Personality Being a knight of the 15th century Richard is very much honourbound, sworn to his lady. Though intuitive and noble though he may come across as naive and too easily trusting. Richard is sweet and gentle yet stern when the situation calls for it. Do not mistake his confusion for stupidity. Displaced in 2063 Richard finds himself as a fish out of water, struggling to come to grips with the new world's customs while still searching for his lady. Abilities Electricity Manipulation Richard can generate and control electricity, be that firing short-range projectiles, weaponising it for melee strikes or detecting current in foreign objects. Along with his training as a knight Richard's melee expertise are fearful. Air Manipulation Similarly Richard can manipulate the air around him and the wind's movements. This can be used to propel himself in a dash as well as form crescent slashes in the air as projectiles with his sword. From this power he is also super capable of picking up on vibrations in the air and maneuvering quicker through lowering air resistance. Paraphernalia Stormkeeper A magical blade which bestows upon its chosen wielder the power to manipulate of storm. Stormkeeper appears as a long-sword with a solid black grip, and a flashy-gold pommel and cross-guard. The blade itself is then a pale gold colour but was once a simple grey before becoming enchanted. Heater Shield Richard carries on his back a blue-and-gold heater shield. Relationships Trivia Other Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Adam Category:Immigrant Category:British